MTXX's Drag Race: Season 9
MTXX's Drag Race: Season 9 is the ninth regular season of the show MTXX's Drag Race made by Mmatthewmatixx. It consist of 15 contestants and 15 episodes. The winner of the season is Pristina Waters and the Queen Congeniality of the season is Esmeralda Powers (with a total of 15 votes). The winner will receive $100,000 and a crown found in Google Images. 'Contestants' 'Contestants' progress' 'Episodes' 'Episode 1: 99.9% Expensive' * Mini Challenge: Reading is fundamental! * Mini Challenge Winner: Viola Symphonica * Main Challenge: Make and showcase an outfit made out of fake money, coins and cheques. * Runway Theme: Dollars Make You Holler * Main Challenge Winner: Viola Symphonica * Bottom 2: Roman Holliday vs Teddie Terror * Lipsync Song: AJR - Drama * Eliminated: None * Comeback Contestant: Aurora Glass 'Episode 2: The Next Mattematical Model' * Mini Challenge: Dance to Cookie Couleé's song Sweetness. * Mini Challenge Winner: Roman Holliday * Main Challenge: Pose in a photoshoot and stand out in a room full of RPS Admins. * Runway Theme: Printed & Perfect * Main Challenge Winner: Silver Faux * Bottom 2: Genesis Rogue vs Molina Orionette * Lipsync Song: Adore Delano - Speak My Sex * Eliminated: Molina Orionette 'Episode 3: School Play' * Mini Challenge: In 15 minutes, get into quick school drag. * Mini Challenge Winners: Mia Ferraria and Pristina Waters * Main Challenge: In teams, create and act in a script that is school play-esque. * Runway Theme: See Through Eleganza * Main Challenge Winners: Esmeralda Powers and Genesis Rogue * Bottom 2: Penné Marques vs Teddie Terror * Lipsync Song: Kim Petras - All The Time * Eliminated: Penné Marques 'Episode 4: Let's Go To The Mall!' * Mini Challenge: Audition for the role of the next Canadian popstar. * Mini Challenge Winner: Jackie Decks * Main Challenge: Perform in the Rusical about Robin Sparkles. * Runway Theme: Kool Kidz' Kouture * Main Challenge Winner: Roman Holliday * Bottom 2: Esmeralda Powers vs Teddie Terror * Lipsync Song: Robin Sparkles - Sandcastles in the Sand * Eliminated: Teddie Terror 'Episode 5: Size Matters' * Mini Challenge: Play a low budget version of The Price is Right. * Mini Challenge Winner: Cheeseburger Harry * Main Challenge: Make and showcase outfits for the Size Ball. * Runway Themes: Too Much, Too Little and Just Right * Main Challenge Winner: Mia Ferraria * Bottom 2: Cheeseburger Harry vs Genesis Rogue * Lipsync Song: Palmistry - Catch * Eliminated: Genesis Rogue 'Episode 6: Let The Games Begin' * Mini Challenge: Let your inner athlete out by getting the most points in basketball. * Mini Challenge Winner: Roman Holliday * Main Challenge: In teams, host and play in a game show that is original and funny. * Runway Theme: Cocktail Party Realness * Main Challenge Winner: Mia Ferraria * Bottom 2: Esmeralda Powers vs Jackie Decks * Lipsync Song: Katy Perry - Hot N Cold * Eliminated: Esmeralda Powers and Jackie Decks 'Episode 7: Snatch Game' * Mini Challenge: Make a doll into a puppet. * Mini Challenge Winner: Aurora Glass and Viola Symphonica * Main Challenge: Impersonate a celebrity while answering questions in the Snatch Game. * Runway Theme: What An Animal * Main Challenge Winner: Cheeseburger Harry * Bottom 2: Mia Ferraria vs Roman Holliday * Lipsync Song: Kacey Musgraves - High Horse * Eliminated: Autumn Springs -''' ''(Quit)'' '''Episode 8: Kings & Queens on Sale * Mini Challenge: Guess products' prices. * Mini Challenge Winner: Silver Faux * Main Challenge: Make and advertise an original product tha says a lot about yout drag. * Runway Theme: Bodysuited Bitches * Main Challenge Winner: Pristina Waters * Bottom 2: Cheeseburger Harry vs Silver Faux * Lipsync Song: Dorian Electra - Vibrator * Eliminated: Cheeseburger Harry 'Episode 9: Housing Hoes' * Main Challenge: Makeover an eliminated contestant while making an outfit for both the current running and the eliminated that is consisting of house materials. * Runway Theme: House Materiale le Couture * Main Challenge Winners: Genesis Rogue and Viola Symphonica * Comeback Contestant: Viola Symphonica * Bottom 2: Aurora Glass vs Bailey Quartz * Lipsync Song: Charli XCX - London Queen * Eliminated: Aurora Glass 'Episode 10: Cop Control' * Mini Challenge: Play Sitting on a Secret. * Mini Challenge Winner: Mia Ferraria * Main Challenge: Act on a cop car chase improv. * Runway Theme: Catfishing Realness (Unsuspecting Reveals) * Main Challenge Winner: Viola Symphonica * Bottom 2: Bailey Quartz vs Silver Faux * Lipsync Song: Charlie Puth - Attention * Eliminated: Silver Faux 'Episode 11: Oh Me, Oh My' * Mini Challenge: Dance to Slayyyter's Mine. * Mini Challenge Winner: Bailey Quartz * Main Challenge: With a partner, dance to a pop song with original choreography. * Runway Theme: Cut Right * Main Challenge Winners: Bailey Quartz and Roman Holliday * Bottom 2: Mia Ferraria vs Pristina Waters * Lipsync Song: SOPHIE - Just Like We Never Said Goodbye * Eliminated: Mia Ferraria 'Episode 12: The World's Superstar' * Mini Challenge: Do a puppet show. * Mini Challenge Winner: Roman Holliday * Main Challenge: Make and showcase outfits on the Superstar Ball. * Runway Themes: Popstar Realness, Rockstar Realness & DJ BJ Eleganza Extravaganza * Main Challenge Winner: Pristina Waters * Bottom 2: Bailey Quartz vs Genesis Rogue * Lipsync Song: Ayesha Erotica - Girl Next Door * Eliminated: Bailey Quartz 'Episode 13: Mister/Miss Gay Universe' * Mini Challenge: Make pretty pancake faces. * Mini Challenge Winner: Roman Holliday * Main Challenge: Make and showcase outfits on the Mister/Miss Gay Universe. * Runway Themes: Swimsuits, Evening Looks & Country Representing * Main Challenge Winner: Genesis Rogue * Bottom 2: Roman Holliday vs Viola Symphonica * Lipsync Song: RuPaul - Responsitrannity * Eliminated: None 'Episode 14: Category Is' * Main Challenge: Make lyrics and perform for the Category Is 2019 Rumix. * Runway Theme: Elegant Eleganza Extravaganza * 4-Way Lipsync: Genesis Rogue vs Pristina Waters vs Roman Holliday vs Viola Symphonica * Lipsync Song: RuPaul - U Wear It Well * Eliminated: None 'Episode 15: Finale' * Finale Theme: cupcakKe * Lipsync Pairings: Genesis Rogue vs Roman Holliday; Pristina Waters vs Viola Symphonica * Lipsync Songs: ** "Squidward Nose" by cupcakKe (Genesis vs Roman) ** "Duck Duck Goose" by cupcakKe (Pristina vs Viola) ** "Garfield" by cupcakKe (Pristina vs Roman) * Lipsync Finalists: Pristina Waters and Roman Holliday * Season Winner: Pristina Waters * Runner-Up: Roman Holliday * 3rd/4th Placers: Genesis Rogue and Viola Symphonica * Queen Congeniality: Esmeralda Powers Lip Sync for the Crown Bracket Category:Seasons Category:Mmatthewmatixx Category:MTXX's Drag Race Category:MTXX's Drag Race: Season 9